


Atascados

by miss_jota_archive



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_jota_archive/pseuds/miss_jota_archive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No quiere. No quiere, no quiere, no quiere. Y se aguanta. Casi mordiéndose la lengua. Pero al final, ajá. Baja la cabeza ligeramente y esa manera de morder los dientes y tragar saliva curvando ligeramente los labios es un amago de sonrisa. </p><p>Mulder 1 - Atasco 0. </p><p>La vida no puede ser tan mala si Scully sonríe, después de todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Atascados I

Fanfic  
Título: Atascados I  
Fandom: XFiles  
Pairing: Mulder / Scully, Nc17

 

Atascados en un embotellamiento. 

\- Cómo no pasar un sábado, por Fox Mulder. Regla primera: los atascos como forma de entretenimiento están sobrevalorados. 

\- Teníamos que haber cogido la general. A esta hora la autopista es un infierno. 

Dice "teníamos" porque Scully es la diplomacia en su estado más puro pero está lo bastante irritada para que haya un deje de agresividad reprimida en su voz que interpreto claramente como "tenías que haberme hecho caso y cogido la general, Mulder". 

Al menos no ha dicho "te lo dije". 

Todavía. 

El térmometro del exterior marca 42 grados y el cuenta kilómetros indica que hemos batido un record. Setecientos metros en la última media hora. En la oficina me espra tanto papeleo que podría acumularlo, construir una replica en papel del Empire State y tirarme desde arriba para alegría y alborozo de Kersh. 

Aleluya. 

\- ¿Crees que he hecho algo para que Dios se enfade conmigo, Scully?

\- ¿Es una pregunta retórica o quieres una lista? 

Vale. Alguien está irritada. 

Los atascos la ponen de mal humor. Pero no le gusta reconocerlo. Me animo a cambiar de emisora para poder hacer algo que alivie la frustración de no tener otra cosa que hacer que tamborilear sobre el volante. 

Otro entretenimiento sobrevalorado, en mi opinión.

Pero cuando amago con mover el dial, Scully me lanza la mirada de los dioses cuando están a punto de desencadenar el apocalipsis final y desisto. Si no quito pronto la mano de la emisora, sé que me morderá. 

O me arañará. 

Mmm. No es una mala imagen. 

Scully y yo. De pie en su apartamento. ¿Mi apartamento? Sí, por qué no. Mi sofá, su ropa en el suelo. Piernas de mujer alrededor de mi cintura. Yo estoy rígido por ella, ella está mojada por mí. Embisto. Profundo. Una, dos, tres, cuatro veces. A la quinta me muerde el cuello y empujo más, más, más fuerte hasta que estamos los dos empalados. Ella en el sofá, yo en ella. 

\- Voy a llegar tarde a la comida con mi madre. 

Tierra llamando a Mulder. 

¿Madre de Scully? Sí. Eso equivale a fantasía desapareciendo y realidad volviendo en sí. 

\- No creo que el atasco dure mucho. En cuanto cojamos la salida, libres. 

\- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que va a ser científicamente imposible coger la salida mientras no podamos movernos, verdad?

Verdad. 

¿Te has dado cuenta tú de que te brilla el cuello con una finísima capa de sudor, deliciosamente femenina? 

\- Los atascos no se rigen según las leyes científicas. 

Arquea una ceja. Naturalmente. Se mueve incómoda en el asiento del copiloto para mirarme. 

\- ¿Ah no? 

\- Hay reglas específicas para los atascos. Como la regla número uno que dice que siempre pondrán las peores cancines en tu emisora preferida y la número dos que dice que habrás bebido demasiado líquido justo antes de encontrarte con el atasco de tu vida a distancia proporcionalmente inversa del retrete más cercano. 

No quiere. No quiere, no quiere, no quiere. Y se aguanta. Casi mordiéndose la lengua. Pero al final, ajá. Baja la cabeza ligeramente y esa manera de morder los dientes y tragar saliva curvando ligeramente los labios es un amago de sonrisa. 

Mulder 1 - Atasco 0. 

La vida no puede ser tan mala si Scully sonríe, después de todo. 

Entiendo que estar aquí no es precisamente el Kamasutra, la versión extendida. Pero soy yo y soy patético y para mí, la verdad, entre estar en la oficina rellenando estúpidos papeles o estar aquí mirando como se mueve en el asiento sin parar -sudando, nada menos- esta es la mejor opción. 

Ella tiene una vida, creo. Yo la tengo a ella. 

Sí, es un atasco. Sí, hace calor. Y sí, es un infierno. Pero el sudor hace que el blanco de la blusa sea casi transparente y me da gasolina para alimentar mis fantasías, no puedo evitarlo.

Seis años con ella. Dan para muchas fantasías. 

Incluso alguien que no se gasta un tercio de su sueldo en el 906 tendría una colección considerable si tuviera que vivir día a día -domingos incluidos- con alguien como Scully. Yo no solo tengo una colección digna de museo, tengo el camasutra versión FBI almacenado en mi cerebro. 

Un gran cerebro. Cociente de 180, por si alguien tiene curiosidad. Mi capacidad de almacenamiento haría temblar la central de Microsoft.

No olvidemos la memoria fotográfica. Si filmaran mi inconsciente, la Oficina Católica para La Orientación de los Espectadores se llevaría una sorpresa. 

No hay bastantes X en el mundo para este expediente al que cariñosamente llamo "mi cerebro".

No son fantasías muy elaboradas. Únicamente pequeños escenarios que aparecen en mi mente en el momento más inoportuno. Cuando Scully está clavando un bisturí y realizando una incisión en forma de y griega en algún pobre desgraciado. Cuando Scully está escuchando a Skinner y se lleva la lengua al labio superior inconscientemente porque está nerivosa. 

Entonces, flash. Ahí está. 

Pop. 

Un escenario rápido que aparece sin avisar ni tocar al timbre en mi mente hiperactiva. No es culpa mía que siempre esté pensando. Y que a veces, piense en ella. 

Agarrarla con fuerza, mis manos en sus brazos. Colocar su diminuta estatura contra el escritorio de Skinner. Su espalda contra mi pecho, pelvis contra pelvis. Embestir en la suave apertura entre las nalgas. Una vez. Levantarle la falda, meter una mano dentro de las bragas, la otra dentro de la camisa. Lamerle el cuello. Oir cómo gime mientras le bajo las medias. Bajarme la cremallera porque no me daría tiempo a quitarme los pantalones. Probar con los dedos si está preparada y encontrarme con un túnel estrecho y deslizante y 

\- esta humedad es insoportable.

Pánico. Durante un segundo, me entra el pánico. ¿Me ha leído la mente? 

\- ¿Qué demonios habrá pasado para que estemos parados? Podríamos deshidratarnos aquí dentro. 

Ah, vale. Humedad ambiental. Sí. Claro. 

No todo el mundo viene constantemente en la tierra de la gelatina mental, gracias a Dios. 

¿Gracias? 

Lo que sea. 

\- Un accidente, supongo. 

Se lleva la mano a la nuca. Mueve la cabeza en círculos, aprieta con los dedos en los músculos de las cervícales. El calor le da dolor de cabeza, creo. Eso me dijo un día. Podría ofrecerme a darle un masaje. 

¿Es eso lo que hacemos? ¿Viola eso los muros de seguridad Israel - Palestina que hemos construído? 

Se mueve incómoda en el asiento. Tardo un rato en comprender por qué. 

Lleva medias de licra. 

Pop. Otro escenario. 

Scully lleva medias. Cruza las piernas sobre la mesa de la oficina mientras la miro desde la puerta. Me pregunta por qué no tiene una mesa. No lleva nada más. Solo las medias. Quizá uno de esos sujetadores negros. 

Oh, sí. 

\- ¿No tienes calor? 

No hay un "sí" lo bastante afirmativo para contestar, me parece. 

\- El calor no existe- digo. - Está solo en tu mente. Es más. Los tibetanos creen que sí te concentras y dejas la mente en blanco el dolor y las sensaciones físicas desaparecen. 

\- ¿Tengo cara de ser el Dalai Lama, Mulder? 

Y ahora no hay un "no" lo bastante contundente para contesar. Noooo, Scully, no pareces el Dalai Lama. 

\- Intentaba ayudar. 

Me sonríe. A mí. Esa sonrisa podría conseguirle lo que quisiera, no sé si es consciente. 

\- Lo sé. 

Tiene los labios ligeramente más carnosos y más rojos por efecto del calor. Como si estuviéramos haciendo el amor y ella se estuviera llenando de sangre y calor, voluptuosa y sensual. Sobre mí, embistiendo y girando mientras veo el balanceo de sus pechos en mi cara. Debajo de mí, con las rodillas tocándole los hombros y las piernas detrás de mi cabeza. 

Ups. 

Movimientos sísmicos al sur de Mulderlandia. Malo, pensamiento, malo. 

Deja de pensar, Mulder. 

Joder. Menudo día. 

No siempre es así, que conste. A veces realmente estoy pensando en el trabajo y todo lo demás. En serio. Pero tengo días en los que mi mente está tan atascada en ella como el coche en esta autopista del demonio. 

Generalmente se pasa con una mano firme y una técnica de masturbación perfeccionada durante años, pero hasta que llegue a casa, la cosa pinta dura. 

Literalmente. 

La culpa es suya por llevar un botón de la camisa de más abierto. Y por brillar por efecto del sudor. Y por llevar falda, dejando al descubierto más pierna de Scully de la que es recomendable ver en mi estado. 

Esas piernas. Deben apretar con fuerza si sabes cómo conseguir que Scully tiemble. 

Se me ocurren un par de maneras. 

\- No puedo más. 

Creo que yo tampoco pero antes de que a) pregunte qué está diciendo o b) meta la cabeza en ese escote para lamer el canalillo, Scully levanta el culo del asiento, hace una maniobra con los brazos que solo se puede calificar como magistralmente acrobática y se baja las medias sin que la falda se mueva APENAS de su sitio. 

Centímetro a centímetro. No lo hace a camára lenta pero juraría que así lo está grabando mi mente, se baja las medias, se quita los zapatos de tacón y se las guarda en el bolso para volver a ponerse los zapatos. 

Wow. 

Oh, vaya. Wow. 

Esas manos manicuradas bajándose las medias no es una imagen que vaya a abandonarme pronto. 

\- Así mejor - dice. - La persona que inventó las medias era un hombre. 

Ajá. Fue yo en una vida anterior. Viva yo. 

Ra ra ra. Sacaría los pompones y le haría un monumento al tío que inventó las medias. 

A veces olvido no solo que Scully es una mujer, sino una mujer tan femenina que podría hacer que me salieran los ojos de las orbitas y la erección de la cremallera, para que engañarnos, con solo su manera de mover las pestañas. 

Sensualidad guardada bajo siete llaves, esa es mi Scully. En cuanto se descuida un segundo, boom. Toda esa energía sexual desflora y la llena de electricidad. 

Ahora mi lengua está celosa de las medias, Scully. Ella es así. Lo ha visto y lo quiere. Empezar a lamer en los pies, desandando el camino que acabas de hacer. Primero chupar el dedo gordo hasta que se te vidrien los ojos. Y luego subir desde el talón hasta las rodillas, besándote con toda la boca. Y el interior de los muslos. Pasar ahí tres o cuatro veranos. Y el punto donde se unen las piernas con el cuerpo, oh sí. 

Lamer ahí. 

Y luego en medio. Cuando estés llorando y suplicando. Entonces emplearme a fondo. Besar, lamer, y no nos olvidemos, chupar. 

Y luego, Scully, cuando ya no puedas respirar y si te parece bien, ponte boca abajo en la cama para que pueda cubrirte como hacen los animales y penetrarte cuando estés de rodillas y 

\- el coche de delante se mueve, Mulder. 

\- ¿Eh? 

¿Qué es un coche? 

Señala a la autopista como si yo fuera idiota o estuviera borracho. O fuera un idiota borracho. O algo. 

Embrague, acelerador, marcha. Avanzamos. al menos el coche porque mi cerebro sigue embotellado en Mulder Fantasy Land. Un parque temático pornográfico a mi disposición. 

¿La atracción principal? 

Scully. 

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? 

Aparentemente, estoy sonriendo y ella parece curiosa. Pero esto mejor que no lo sepa.

\- Nada. 

Entorna los ojos. Cómo no. Yo también puedo ser el enigmático agente Mulder, Scully. 

Algún día te lo cuento. O te lo enseño, como prefieras. No se si lo sabes, pero tengo una mente hiper desarrollada. 

\- Te doy un millón de dólares si haces el papeleo por mí esta tarde, Scully. 

\- No tienes un millón de dólares. 

Cuando nos movemos sopla una brisa ligera y Scully cierra los ojos para recibirla en la cara, apoyando la cabeza en el asiento. Hay algo lánguido y delicamente sensual en su pereza.

\- Puedo pagarte en especias - contesto. 

Si sigue teniendo los ojos cerrados puedo mirarla por el espejo retrovisor. Bendita brisa que se cuela dentro de la camisa. 

\- ¿Por valor de un millón de dólares? Lo dudo.

Gira la cabeza hacia mí y sé que me está mirando. Que me está, creo yo, desafiando. 

\- No me subestimes, Scully.

No me subestimes. 

Juraría que se sonroja. 

\- No se me ocurriría- murmura. 

El atasco desaparece. Corro en la autopista. Me da tiempo a llegar a casa pero no puedo esperar a que el ascensor llegue a mi piso y lo hacemos allí mismo. Scully de rodillas en el suelo, desabrochándome el cinturón con furia, sus perfectos labios de dibujo animado besando mi erección. Lengua, círculos, lame de arriba abajo, bajo hasta su garganta, desaparezco dentro de ella. 

Bendita imaginación.


	2. Atascados II

Título: Atascados II  
Fandom: XFiles  
Pairing: Mulder / Scully, Nc17  
Nota: Segunda parte a una historia anterior (ver anterior entrada) desde el punto de vista de Scully.

 

Aquí estamos. Los tres. Atascados en un embotellamiento.

Sí, los tres. 

No, no llevamos a Frohike escondido en el maletero. Que yo sepa. Pero Mulder ha traído un invitado. Las monjas de mi colegio solían llamarla "la serpiente de un solo ojo" y creo que Melissa en un momento de precocidad infantil a los once años lo llamo "el soldadito de plomo". 

Esto es increíble. 

Debería haber leyes fisiológicas que impidieran a este hombre tener una erección -ya lo he dicho- en un coche a cuarenta y dos grados, una humedad ambiental del ochenta por ciento, asfalto en estado líquido y coches exhalando CO2 en cantidades industriales. Este sitio es un atentado contra el protocolo de Kioto y la Organización Mundial de la Salud pero a Mulder le importa un rabano.

Aquí está. El Rey del Porno. Tamborileando en el volante y con un bulto entre las piernas al que -por supuesto- no le da ninguna importancia. Si me dieran un centavo por todas las veces en las que le he pillado con una de esas sin que él pareciera ni siquiera levemente preocupado o ligeramente incómodo podría comprar Microsoft y quemar la empresa para ver cómo arde. 

¿Cree que no me doy cuenta? ¿No se da cuenta él? ¿Se da cuenta y le da igual? ¿Espera alguna especie de reacción por mi parte? 

\- Cómo no pasar un sábado, por Fox Mulder. Regla primera: los atascos como forma de entretenimiento están sobrevalorados. 

Suspiro hondo y procuro no mirarle. Procuro no mirarle y ser seca, de hecho. 

También procuro dejar de pensar en erecciones calientes y suaves y llenas de sangre. 

\- Teníamos que haber cogido la general. A esta hora la autopista es un infierno. 

Me ahorro decir que yo propuse la general y él insistió en la autopista. Me ahorro decir "te lo dije". 

Pero lo confieso: tengo que morderme la lengua. 

\- ¿Crees que he hecho algo para que Dios se enfade conmigo, Scully?

Tiene que ser una broma.

\- Es una pregunta retórica o quieres una lista?

No contesta. Muy bien hecho porque intento disimularlo con todas mis fuerzas pero me resulta imposible evitar el borde de irritación nerviosa en el filo de mis palabras. 

No estoy enfadada. Estoy frustrada, que es muy diferente.

Odio los atascos. Odio estar sentada aquí, asfixiándome de calor, sin poder hacer nada o tener ningún tipo de control sobre esta situación. Arruinando de sudor una imitación de Channel. Sin nada que hacer excepto intentar averiguar qué narices está pensando este hombre para que su riego sanguinéo se deje arrastrar por la ley de la gravedad. 

No creo que la visión deslumbrante de carriles exhibiendo lo mejorcito de nuestro parque automovilístico le excite, ¿qué rayos está pensando?

Una cosa está clara: no en mí.

Cuando me miro por el rabillo del ojo en el espejo retrovisor me siento tan fea que podría echarme a llorar. La humedad me ha rizado el pelo. Excepto que no lo ha rizado. Solo le ha dado volumen, erizando las puntas abiertas. El maquillaje Clinique es historia, el pintalabios ha desaparecido. El traje está humedo y arrugado. 

Hace el mismo calor exactamente para ambos. Pero mi compañero está perdido en su mundo de silicona y top models, con el cuello de la camisa desabrochado, las mangas levantadas y el pelo revuelto y parece la campaña de otoño de Dolce y Gavanna. Yo parezco el "antes" en un anuncio de cirugía estética.

Apuesto a que las chicas de sus películas parecen adorablemente sensuales incluso en un atasco. Apuesto que hay alguna película sobre una situación parecida en su espléndida videoteca. "Miss Autopista" o "Desatáscame" o algo así. 

Apuesto a que es en eso en lo que está pensando.

Más frustración.

Las medias me están empezando a picar del sudor. Y peor, mucho, mucho peor. 

Estoy empezando a imaginar qué se siente cuando desabrochas el pantalón de Mulder y cierras la mano alrededor de esa erección. ¿Notas el pulso? ¿Notas cómo late? ¿Y cómo crece y engorda? ¿Es suave? ¿A qué sabe cuando enrollas la lengua alrededor de la punta? 

¿Y en qué demonios estoy pensando?

Ag.

Piensa en otra cosa, Dana.

\- Voy a llegar tarde a la comida con mi madre.

Me mira. 

\- No creo que el atasco dure mucho. En cuanto cojamos la salida, libres. 

No solo está sexy en este infierno. Además, se atreve a ser optimista. 

Es irritante. 

Y puede que sea paranoica pero juraría que esa erección me está señalando. Supongo que eso significa que Mulder carga hacia la derecha. 

Resuelta una longeva curiosidad.

\- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que va a ser científicamente imposible coger la salida mientras no podamos movernos, verdad? 

Mulder tiende a pasar por alto los hechos que no encajan con sus teorías preconcebidas sobre las cosas. 

\- Los atascos no se rigen según las leyes científicas.

Aquí viene. MulderDelirio. Marca registrada. 

\- ¿Ah no? 

Me giro para mirarle. Es una agonía moverme con estas medias. 

\- Hay reglas específicas par los atascos- asegura. Tan contento de poder desahogarse con estas tonterías como un niño la mañana de navidad. Es casi enternecedor. - Como la regla número uno. Que dice que siempre pondrán las peores canciones en tu emisora preferida y la númera dos. Que dice que habrás bebido demasiado líquido justo antes de encontrarte en el atasco de tu vida a distancia proporcionalmente inversa del retrete más cercano. 

No me voy a reír. 

No debo alimentar la idea de que sus desvaríos pseudo intelectuales tienen altas dosis de encanto y me parecen deliciosamente sexys. No debo. 

No, no, no. 

Trago saliva. Agacho un poco la cabeza para contenerme. Y casi consigo no sonreír. 

Casi. 

Maldita sea. Este hombre es como un ataque con morteros contra una pared de algodón. 

Esto es un atasco, hace calor, es como estar en el infierno y Mulder tiene una erección. No quiero reírme. Estoy frustrada por el atasco. Frustrada por la erección que no se baja nunca. 

Frustrada porque no comprendo ni el embotellamiento, ni la anatomía masculina, capaz de despertar en los momentos más surrealistas. A veces en una autopsia o, aunque no quiero pensar en ello detenidamente, en una reunión con Skinner.

No lo entiendo.

Quizá hace demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que estuve en contacto directo con los genitales masculinos y he olvidado completamente cómo funcionan. Desde hace años, si veo un pene rígido es porque le ha sobrevenido el rigor mortis. 

No es una visión agradable. 

Nada que ver con lo que Mulder tiene a cincuenta centímetros de mí, eso lo puedo asegurar. 

Se cuela en mi cerebro una imagen sin que nadie le haya dado audiencia. 

Yo y Mulder. Su apartamento. Él está sentado en el sofá. Yo estoy sentada sobre él. Sobre esa misma erección. Ni siquiera puedo quitarme la ropa. Me besa el borde del sujetador, se deshace de él con los dientes, uno de mis pechos desaparece casi completamente en su boca, siento que se me deshace el estómago. Muevo la pelvis y busco la fricción. Como adolescentes en la porche de casa a media noche. Como animales que se frotan. Treinta segundos y pierdo completamente el control, tirándole del pelo con demasiada violencia para buscarle la boca. Nos besamos y no puedo dejar de buscar el contacto entre las piernas. Mulder arde y solo eso, su rigidez contra mi suavidad, bastan para que me empiece a derretir. 

El calor me está empezando a afectar y ahora sí que estoy incómoda, no precisamente por las medias. 

Estupendo. Una oleada de algo que no es sudor entre las piernas. 

No, por favor.

\- Esta humedad es insoportable.

Pánico. Por un momento, no soy qué es lo que acabo de decir. Me refería al tiempo. ¿Sabe Mulder que me refería al tiempo? Tiene que saberlo. No puede imaginar que hay otro tipo de humedad del que es mejor no hablar. 

¿O sí puede? 

Dios mío ¿y si puede? 

Di algo, Dana. Distráele. Piensa. 

\- ¿Qué demonios habrá pasado para que estemos parados? Podríamos deshidratarnos aquí dentro.

Encoge los hombros y parece totalmente inocente. 

Vuelvo a respirar.

\- Un accidente, supongo. 

Gracias, señor por haberles dados a ellos las monstruosas erecciones y a nosotras esa discreta humedad que siempre es un secreto entre nosotras y nuestra ropa interior. 

Gracias. 

El termometro sube ahora a cuarenta y tres y Mulder sigue sin dejar de tamborilear suavemente en el volante, probablemente poniendo banda sonora a la película porno que proyecta su inconsciente a esta hora. 

Esos dedos. Una cama. Madrugada cerrada. Suben entre mis piernas. Encuentran lo que quieren. Se hunden. Salen. Se hunden. Más rápido, más profundo. Pulgar en el clítoris. Círculos concéntricos. Los dedos se curvan y saben exactamente cómo curvarse y subir. 

Mmm. Sí. 

Calor. La culpa de pensar estas cosas es totalmente del calor. Me hace sentir poco profesional y totalmente física. Me hace sentir si control y encajonada en este coche. 

Qué día tan tonto, Dana. Qué-día-tan-tonto. 

Este atasco ha convertido mi mente en mermelada.

Aparte de un lígero brillo en la nuca que debe indicar el rastro más leve de transpiración, todavía no le veo sudar. ¿De qué está hecho este hombre? ¿De amianto?

\- ¿No tienes calor? 

Responde con el segundo MulderDelirio del día. 

\- El calor no existe- dice. - Está solo en tu mente. Es más. Los tibetanos creen que si te concentras y dejas la mente en blanco, el dolor y la sensaciones físicas desaparecen.

¿Cómo puede hacer que estas cosas resultan eróticas? Es el tono de voz -ron entre sábanas de raso- o la ligera bajada de la mirada -seducción cien por cien-. No sé lo que es. 

Pero no es bueno. No puede ser bueno. 

\- ¿Tengo cara de ser el Dalai Lama, Mulder? 

Sí dice que sí lo mato. 

\- Intentaba ayudar. 

Sonríe. Su sonrisa beatífica y deslumbrante. Su sonrisa, "podría ponerte una escalera para subir al cielo, si quieres ver cómo son las vistas". 

Me derrite el corazón y no por el calor.

Maldito Mulder. Tiene demasiado poder sobre mí.

\- Lo sé. 

Se hace uno de esos silencios. Y aunque hace dos segundos parecía imposible parece que hace más y más calor aquí dentro. Tanto que empiezo a sentir cómo me arde la cara y me quema el aliento. Si me mirara al espejo, cosa que no voy a hacer para mantener cierta dignidad, estoy segura de que vería unos labios inchados. 

Quién quiere silicona cuando tiene bochorno y atasco. 

Los labios de Mulder en mi nuca. Besos con la boca abierta. En las muñecas. Detrás de las rodillas. Saca la lengua y la extiende en el estómago, dirección sur. Sabiendo que eso me hará contraerme de deseo. Sur, sur, sur, bingo. Boca de Mulder entre las piernas. 

No. 

No puedo pensar eso. ESO no o habrá una mancha en el asiento cuando me levante. 

Las medias nunca me han parecido tan incómodas en toda mi vida. 

\- No puedo más. 

Es quitármelas o morir. Entre esa maldita traidora llamada "mi mente" y el sudor y la cochina erección del demonio creo que me voy a desmayar por exceso de calor. 

Todas las clases de calor que se puedan imaginar. 

Consigo meter las manos dentro de la falda y olvidarme de posibles carreras en las medias. Tiro, deslizo y fuera, soy libre. El escaso aire del coche en mis piernas es un alivio balsámico. Como entrar en el mar de la Polynesia desde el espacio. 

Oh dios, gracias. 

\- La persona que inventó las medias era un hombre. 

El alivio es tan intenso que lo disfruto con los ojos cerrados. 

No es una buena idea porque en ese momento, con el sentido de la vista inutilizado, los ruidos del coche parecen aumentar exponencialmente y oigo la respiracion de Mulder como si estuviera siendo retransmitida por altavoces y sonido estereofónico. 

Es una respiración ligeramente renqueante. 

En mi imaginación, pasa de ser renqueante, a convertirse en un gemido gutural. Desde el fondo del estómago. Desnudo. Gimiendo. Agarrándose a las sábanas para no marearse. Encim ade mí. Embistiendo demasiado deprisa. Diciendo mi nombre, empujándome al infierno. 

¿Qué me está pasando? 

Juro por mi madre que generalmente soy capaz de estar con él sin pensar en el sabor de su sudor. No sé por qué tengo un día de defensas bajas. 

Si este atasco no se acaba, este coche va a empezar a arder por demasiada tensión sexual. Dios lo sabe y por eso me escucha.

\- El coche de delante se mueve, Mulder. 

\- ¿Eh? 

Cuando le miro tiene una mirada definitivamente extraña. La boca un poco abierta, como si estuviera a punto de sorprenderse. Efectivamente, respira algo más intensamente de lo habitual. 

Pero parece salir de su momentino paseo por la tierra de la imaginación y vuelve en sí. 

Mete la marcha con suavidad y arranca. 

Estaré loca pero algo en su manera de meter esa marcha ha sido especialmente sexy. 

Está sonriendo. No es bueno. 

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? 

\- Nada. 

Con que esas tenemos. El enigmático agente Mulder. 

Genial. 

\- Te doy un millón de dólares si haces el papeleo por mí esta tarde, Scully. 

Empiezo a sospechar por esa sonrisa que no le abandona que existe la posibilidad de que esa película porno que está imaginando sí me tuviera en los títulos de crédito, después de todo. 

No, no puede ser. 

\- Tú no tienes un millón de dólares. 

Y en cuanto lo digo sopla la brisa y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos para notar el bendito aire. Oh, sí, el paraíso tiene nombre. 

\- Puedo pagarte en especias. 

Me da un vuelco el corazón. "Especias" pueden ser muchas cosas pero "especias" dicho en ese tono de voz solo puede ser una cosa. 

¿Estaba pensando en mí!

La posibilidad es aterradora. Pero inconscientemente, cruzo las piernas y busco cierta fricción que alivie un poco esta tensión agonizante. 

Esto que tenemos es tan intenso que está empezando a no ser sano.

Algo tiene que pasar más pronto que tarde.

\- ¿Por valor de un millón de dólares? Lo dudo.

Un desafío, Mulder. Aceptalo o deja de tentarme. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- No me subestimes, Scully.

Una inesperada ola de calor me sube hacia la cara. Soy una bomba nuclear. Quiero esa erección y la quiero ahora. No dentro de unos pantalones, donde no puedo sentirla. La quiero a mi disposición. La quiero detrás de mí, probando si estoy lista para la primera embestida. La quiero deslizándose dentro de la boca, ardiendo en la garganta. La quiero obedeciendo órdenes, maldita sea.

\- No se me ocurriría. 

Hago muchas cosas con Mulder pero nunca, y digo nunca, le he subestimado. 

En ningún sentido. 

El atasco avanza y nosotros con él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic extraido de miss-jota.livejournal.com con el objetivo de archivarlo en AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic extraido de miss-jota.livejournal.com con el objetivo de archivarlo en AO3


End file.
